


serendipitous

by lustsick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 25 lives AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Universe Traveling, not really reincarnation but jeno travels through various universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/pseuds/lustsick
Summary: serendipity (noun):the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.(in which Jeno travels through a series of alternative universes until finally he finds the perfect one made for him)





	serendipitous

**Author's Note:**

> wanna start by thanking my beta, [far](https://twitter.com/12jungwoo) for working on this mess in such a short time! really, you're the best! and thank u to random inspo i got one night after reading ren's tenny fic that motivated me to start this

When Jeno wakes up for the first time, the year is 1990 and it has only been a month into spring.

 

They are currently standing outside of Donghyuck’s house, and it’s only been a few days since Jeno has turned eighteen. The rain comes pouring down on them like a tidal wave, and Jeno has lost his grip on the bright yellow umbrella in his hold. It happens in slow motion, Jeno can faintly hear the umbrella _splash_ on a puddle of water near the concrete sidewalk by their feet. Donghyuck’s eyes fall shut and he rises on his tippy toes to reach Jeno’s lips, succeeding in one movement.

 

His lips are soft, cold but soft from the rain that is pouring on them because Jeno has already dropped the umbrella. Donghyuck catches the bottom of his lips between his own, sighing contently like he’s wished for this all his life. Jeno doesn’t move his lips, but his eyes fall shut slowly as he reaches a desperate hand up to grip Donghyuck’s navy blue raincoat. Everything about Donghyuck’s lips feel cold, but Jeno still feels warmer than any another day in spring.

 

Donghyuck pulls away and everything seems to go back into normal speed when the heels of his rainboots hit the concrete with a splash. Jeno’s eyes slowly open, and he wishes he could have kept them shut because Donghyuck looks _too_ beautiful in the rain. He’s got water droplets falling from his face, some stuck in his eyelashes, hair glued to his forehead from the water and a blush on his cheeks.

 

“I love you,” Donghyuck confesses under the rain of spring, hands balled at his side while Jeno’s own remain tightened around the flaps of his coat.

 

He laughs, head thrown back and arms spreading out as he closes his eyes, letting the rain hit him harder. Jeno finally releases his clothing and watches Donghyuck become delirious with laughter. “I _fucking_ love you, Lee!” He shouts towards the sky and the skies roar back in thunders.

 

Jeno can’t believe his ears. He rubs his eyes furiously from the rain, blinking back at the boy that has gone completely mad. “What?!” He shouts over the sounds of the rain. He begins to shake too, laughter bubbling inside his chest and the cold biting at the tip of his nose and fingers.

 

Donghyuck stops his spinning, letting his arms fall to his side and focusing his gaze back at Jeno. He smiles, his smile is so incredibly bright and _so fucking beautiful_ to see. He takes his remaining steps towards Jeno, eye’s fixated on the way Jeno’s lips involuntarily quirk.

 

The moment he’s close, Jeno lets Donghyuck curl his fingers on the flap of his raincoat now. Donghyuck pulls him down and forward abruptly, a coy smile on his lips and excitement in his eyes. “I love you, Jeno.” He whispers, the rain hitting them slightly softer now.

 

In _spring_ , Jeno falls in love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Jeno_ ,” He sneers, unkindly and a bit too roughly for his beautiful features. “Get the _fuck_ out of my seat.” His teeth are bared animalistically, something Jeno never knew he would see. The day has finally come though, it breaks Jeno’s heart.

 

“Donghyuck,” Jeno calls out, brows furrowing in wonder as to why Donghyuck is reacting the way he is towards him. They were in love yesterday, Jeno feels the anxiety begin to ripple within his chest.

 

“What?” Donghyuck wonders out loud, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants. “You want to go for another round outside?” He hisses, jaw clenched and anger in his eyes.

 

Jeno squints at him, “Donghyuck, what do you mean--”

 

“Get the fuck out of his seat, Lee.” Comes another voice, just as cruel and unkind as Donghyuck’s had been, this one belongs to Jaemin. Jeno looks at the pretty face and wonders how something so harsh can be executed from such soft lips, “Donghyuck doesn’t want the weird kid in his seat, _get up_.”

 

Jeno blinks at the towering boys, he stands without much of a word and Donghyuck slips right past him to take a seat. Jeno lingers for a moment, searching and waiting for Donghyuck to turn around and claim it all as a joke. Jeno could take a joke, Jeno could take anything as a joke as long as Donghyuck laughs it off with him. He doesn’t ever turn around, and Jeno begins to look like a hopeless fool, standing besides Donghyuck’s chair while the boy begins to open his journal for class.

 

Jaemin scoffs at him from the side, Jeno’s wide eyes turn to him in wonder. “Fuck off,” Jaemin meets his eyes, confident hands coming up to push Jeno’s chest a bit too roughly.

 

Jeno stumbles back into an empty desk behind Donghyuck’s, his thigh takes the impact and he grunts in pain. Jaemin doesn’t loiter, he goes to take his seat in front of Donghyuck’s desk and ignores his presences. Jeno presses a hand to his thigh, jaw clenched as he sucks in a sharp breath. Donghyuck never turns around, not even when Jeno is whimpering in pain just a foot behind him.

 

Their teacher comes in and she looks terribly different, Jeno wonders when it was announced there would be a substitute and why he hadn’t heard it. “Jeno,” She sends him a curt look, Jeno is almost certain he’s never seen her in his life, so how could she possibly know his name? “Your seat is on the other side of the room.” She snaps, frowning at him like he’s purposely doing things he shouldn’t.

 

Jeno is terribly confused, “What?” He questions out loud, a hand still glued to the side of his thigh.

 

The teacher lets out an aggravated sigh, “Your seat—” She points to a particularly empty seat next to a kid named Renjun, at the back of the classroom near the window. “—is there.” She snaps, dropping her hand and going to look back at the board.

 

Jeno decides to listen to her, even if she’s a substitute. When he finally reaches the seat, he notices all his belongings have already been moved there. He frowns to himself and wonders if Jaemin or Donghyuck did it to play a prank on him, and somehow they had gotten the substitute teacher to play along. He still takes a seat because he doesn't want to stress the woman out any more than he already has.

 

“Why do you insist on messing with Donghyuck every day?” Renjun whispers to him, shaking his head in blatant disapproval. “You guys _hate_ each other, wouldn’t it be better to stay away?”

 

Jeno doesn’t know what he means by that, but he remains silent. “Alright,” The teacher smiles softly, picking up a chalk and beginning to scratch the dust along the chalkboard. “Today is November 10th, 2015–” Jeno’s eyes snap opened wide at the words. “It’s exam day!” She chirps while everyone groans.

 

It cannot be 2015, Jeno’s last year of high school was in 1990. If it were truly 2015, Jeno would be thirty-three years old and not in his eighteen year old body. Panic settles inside of him, he reaches for some sort of proof to call out their scheme. He finds his class book in his desk, he pulls it out and the fine print of 2015 is written on the stem of the book, bold and mocking.

 

Jeno drops the book loudly on the floor in shock, everyone looks at his with narrowed eyes. “He’s being a fucking weirdo again,” Donghyuck hisses with tired eyes at Jeno’s terrified ones. Jeno doesn’t understand how no one else is freaking out as much as he is.

 

“Detention for disturbance,” His teacher says with pursed lips, shaking her head at Jeno like she’s exhausted of his weekly routine. “Now clear your desk Jeno, you have exams.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Jeno wakes up, he’s in an unfamiliar bedroom. The comforter a sleek grey, the pillows are uncharacteristically cold, the bed is far too big to be his own. Jeno sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes in alarm and throwing the covers from on top of him to the floor.

 

He hears the sound of a blender begin to thunder in what he assumes is the kitchen, his throat goes dry as he follows it. The hallway is quiet, there are paintings around the home but not a single portrait or family photo can be seen. Jeno feels his energy being drained from him, the house is cold and unfriendly, he gulps and begins to wonder how he can find an exit.

 

The blender halts, Jeno walks into the kitchen at the same time that Donghyuck looks up. “Good morning,” Donghyuck dryly greets, rolling his eyes as he goes back to pouring his drink into his cup.

 

Jeno doesn’t reply, he only stares back at a slightly older Donghyuck. He looks immensely tired, and _heartbroken._ Jeno walks over to him, slow and carefully, Donghyuck’s hands freeze at the proximity. Jeno takes the leap then, he touches Donghyuck’s freezing skin and watches the other boy jump back at the touch. Jeno frowns, hurt sitting in his eyes but Donghyuck’s almond eyes flicker upwards to him in disbelief, anger having taken over every other emotion.

 

“You think you can just hug me and it’ll make everything okay?” Donghyuck’s voice gives out then, he drops the cup and the smoothie lands all over the floor and on their feet. It’s a barrier, a clear line that Donghyuck pushes between them. “Am I that laughable?”

 

Jeno pauses his movement and it physically pains him to see Donghyuck’s eyes water, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice is soft and begging because Jeno doesn’t know, he’s confused everyday he wakes up.

 

“You didn’t think I’d notice?” Donghyuck is vague again, shaking his head like he’s staring at a stranger. “Renjun told me everything,” He hisses, grabbing at the wedding band on his finger. Jeno stares at the silver band, throat dry once more and heart beating like a drum. “You come home, you kiss me, you act like such a wonderful fucking husband, but then you leave and have sex with your fucking secretary.”

 

Jeno furrows his brows, he’s terribly confused. Renjun? Why would Renjun ever tell Donghyuck these lies, they don’t even talk to one another. A secretary? Jeno doesn’t remember ever having a job where he had a secretary. Husband? Jeno wasn’t married, but his heart still tightens as he notices that he doesn’t have the wedding band on his finger like Donghyuck did.

 

“Renjun is coming to pick me up,” Donghyuck finally states after some silence, holding his head in his hands because he’s cried all night and he’s done for now. “I’m going to stay with him for a few days—“

 

“Don’t,” Jeno croaks out, closing the barrier between them and kissing at his neck in a plea.

 

Donghyuck finally lets out a pained whimper, “You _disgust_ me, Jeno.” His words are like a knife to flesh. He pushes Jeno away and wipes at his eyes furiously, ridding them from any tears that threaten to fall.

 

Jeno tries to call after him once more, but Donghyuck throws the wedding band on the floor into the mess of liquid and stalks out of the kitchen. Jeno bends down to pick it up, reaching on the counter for napkins to clean it off. He stares at the beautiful band that was a promise between them and begins to cry when he sees the engraving on the inside.

 

It’s an infinity sign, but there’s a letter at each loop of the sign. _D & J, _ for _infinity._ Except there is no infinity because in this life, this Jeno has broken all his promises to Donghyuck and in this life, Donghyuck is done with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The year is different again, it’s 2010 and Jeno is sixteen years old this time around. The only reason he had known was because his mother had barged into his room in the morning, a smile on her lips and a cupcake in her hand with a dazzling candle. He had blown it out when she asked, finding any proof of the year and landing on the calendar on his wall.

 

He slips on a uniform, one he doesn’t quite know that well, but it fits him perfectly and that always seems to shock Jeno. His mother kisses his cheeks goodbye and Jeno momentarily wonders where his father is, except he sees no photos of a family around the home, so he remains mute about the subject. He wonders what this Jeno has struggled with, what his mother had overcome in this life.

 

His brain is busy working millions of questions and searching for countless answers for the rest of the walk to school. He’s not sure where he’s going, but something about the path up the stairs to a certain classroom is almost like a subconscious routine. His feet stop on their own in front of a classroom where there are nothing but numerous sixteen year old boys tossing around with one another and throwing things. Jeno furrows his brows, in his world, he’s always been in a coed classroom.

 

He takes a seat on the table that has his name on it, setting down and pressing his cheek to the cool metal of the desk. He blinks in wonder, thinking hard about this world and how different it is from him own.

 

Someone comes around to tap on his desk, Jeno blinks and sits up straight to meet warm brown eyes. “Hey, happy birthday.” Jaemin says through a smile, pearly whites shining as he takes a swift seat in the desk next to Jeno’s.

 

“Thank you,” Jeno replies, squinting at Jaemin rather oddly but the other boy doesn’t seem to notice. He and Jaemin have never been friends, regardless of which world Jeno has woken up in, Jaemin is always a constant enemy.

 

The bell rings and Jeno looks at the time, 9 am sharp and Donghyuck has not walked in through the doors at all. Jeno swallows the lump in his throat and shoots Jaemin’s a sideways glance until the other boy notices and stares back at him, “What?” Jaemin questions, raising an eyebrow.

 

Jeno takes the first leap, “Where is Donghyuck?” He’s careful not to wear his heart on his sleeve or expose too much, he’s still wary about this Jaemin.

 

The other boy furrows his brows together, a clear glaze of confusion rests prettily on his orbs. He finally opens his mouth, lips forming an ‘O’ shape as he says, “Who?”

 

Jeno frowns at the question, and his lips move to repeat the name until realization strikes fear within him. He scans the room and finds that not a single empty seat is evident, everything and everyone seems in place. Jeno lets out a shaky breath and hopes to sleep soon to rid himself from this world.

 

In this world, Donghyuck doesn’t exist in Jeno’s life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the tenth universe, Jeno begins to take notes in a small black journal.

 

There’s some days he wakes up, trapped in the same universe for as long as a week. There are some mornings he’s living a completely different life, but in each universe he’s still Jeno Lee. In some universes he’s older, slightly more mature and completely exhausted than the previous ones. Then there’s the occasional universe he wakes up in, and innocence is back to blind him; he’s a child again.

 

Jeno begins to name the universes, begins to memorize the world around him each time he wakes up somewhere familiar or different. He keeps a journal with him, writing entries of his day or _days_ in the world he wakes up in. He documents the people around him, finds that in some of them Renjun or Jaemin is his best friend, sometimes they’re strangers or lovers too. Mark and Yukhei make appearances too, there was once a world where Yukhei was married to the love of Jeno’s life. _Donghyuck._

 

Donghyuck is different in every single universe, Jeno still falls in love all over again. There’s universes where Donghyuck doesn’t exist or he does, but this Jeno hasn’t quite found him yet. In those worlds, he seeks Donghyuck out the best he can, so when he wakes up in a new world, he knows the alternate Jeno has already found his Donghyuck.

 

Their relationships are different; sometimes Donghyuck is a lover, he’s passionate and he looks at Jeno like he’s the only man he’ll ever love. In others, Donghyuck completely loathes him; he’s marked Jeno as his enemy and makes him feel miserable every time Jeno tries to fix things. To Jeno, the universes where Donghyuck is his enemy aren’t the worst, it’s the universe where Donghyuck is a complete stranger that feels suffocating. He works the hardest in these worlds, trying desperately to find Donghyuck and build a relationship from complete nothing.

 

Jeno would have lost hope a long time ago hadn’t it been for one factor that always seems to remain constant. Donghyuck’s _eyes._ They deceive him when they meet as strangers, they expose him when they’re sworn enemies, and they speak promises when they’re lovers. Those beautiful brown eyes hold all the answers, Jeno can hear thousands of times that Donghyuck hates him or that he doesn’t know him, but his eyes always tell another story.

 

In every single universe, whether Donghyuck wishes it to be or not, he loves or will love Jeno eventually.

 

It’s a connection, an unavoidable burn in the touch Jeno gives him that makes Donghyuck’s eyes set flames beyond words. Jeno never cowers from the intense burn, he only licks his dry lips and takes the last leap to bruise pretty lips with the imprint of his own. Every universe is different, Donghyuck will push him, slap him, kiss him back, but his eyes always the remain the same.

 

So, Jeno never cowers away because in every single universe Donghyuck loves Jeno Lee somehow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeno has named this universe _Kryptonite._

 

In every universe, he’s the hero but in this one, he has a _fatal_ weakness. In this universe, Jeno is twenty-two and graduated from college with a degree in education. He’s doesn’t have his own apartment, in fact he lives with his older brother, Mark, and his brother’s boyfriend, Donghyuck.

 

He’s been trapped in this alternative universe for four days and three nights now. The universe had started with Jeno waking up one morning to Donghyuck kissing Mark goodbye at the door, wishing him safe travels. Mark kissed Donghyuck back with purpose and love, Jeno had to look away for a moment because it felt too intimate to watch. Mark had left right after he and Jeno shared a hug, patting his brother on the back and kindly whispering for him to take care of Donghyuck on the days he’s out. Jeno had nodded, a lump in his throat when he heard the door click shut.

 

Jeno moves to the kitchen to drink some water, still in his sweatpants and baggy sleep shirt because it’s Saturday and he doesn't have to go to work today. Donghyuck follows him to the kitchen, a smile on his lips and a skip in his step. Jeno tries his best to ignore him, he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, but the moment he closes the door, Donghyuck presses him back into the metal.

 

“Mark’s gone,” Donghyuck’s voice is pitched low and his eyes flutter when he looks at Jeno. He grabs Jeno’s free hand and places it on his back, leaning close to ghost the words on his lips, he says. “Kiss me?”

 

Jeno lets the bottled water slip from his hands, letting it make a noise on the floor as he pushes Donghyuck back. He moves them until the island is digging painfully into Donghyuck’s back, Jeno clenches his jaw and presses their foreheads together. Jeno could never tell Donghyuck no, doesn’t matter that in this world Donghyuck has both Mark and Jeno wrapped around his finger.

 

Jeno kisses him, mouth wide open and tongue painting against Donghyuck’s. Jeno sighs in relief, a hand coming up to grip Donghyuck’s hair in his hold. He’s a bit too rough and a bit more desperate because in the past four days that he’s been trapped in this world, Mark has been present. Although the presence of his brother was crucial, Jeno learned fast that in this world, Donghyuck and he were much more than what everyone seemed to think.

 

He can’t bring himself to feel any sort remorse when Donghyuck wraps his arms around his neck, pressing himself harder into the kiss. Mark is his brother, Jeno should feel guilty when his hands roam along Donghyuck’s tan skin. He doesn’t feel anything but the burning sensation of passion everytime Donghyuck calls for him, this is exactly where Jeno should be. Mark isn’t here, Mark is gone and Donghyuck can finally be his without a single ounce of regret. Jeno takes it all, he kisses him like a starved man, paints pretty colors on Donghyuck’s neck in order to make up for lost time.

 

Which is why Jeno names this world _Kryptonite_ because Donghyuck’s lips are enough to make him forget who he is or who his lover is promised to. Jeno makes sure to cover all the tracks Mark has left behind with his own. In this universe, Jeno would even betray his brother for the love of his life.

  
  
  


 

Jeno had stayed in _Kryptonite_ for a solid two weeks, it’s the longest he’s ever been in a universe. It was pure bliss to be able to kiss Donghyuck ever time Mark had gone, it was ecstacy to hear the words _I love you_ from Donghyuck one night as they cuddled in Jeno’s bed. It was almost like Mark no longer existed in that universe. It was simply just Donghyuck and Jeno, kissing each other every chance they got, hands losing themselves in hair and fingers leaving prints on skin.

 

 _Kryptonite_ had come tumbling down on them faster than Jeno had wanted it to. The night before Jeno moved universes, Mark found them on the couch kissing the air out of one another. Donghyuck was in his lap, fingers threaded through his hair as Jeno squeezed his hips. Mark had shouted, ripping them off of one another and Donghyuck was a mess of tears and apologizes by the end of the night. Jeno wasn’t sorry and Mark knew it too.

 

That night Mark had left, packed a few clothes and gave up on Donghyuck too quickly. Jeno held him in the kitchen and kissed him once more, “I’m not leaving you.” He promised as he dragged him to his bedroom to sleep off their problems.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Jeno had woken up, his bed was empty and much smaller than the one in _Kryptonite_ . He sat up and hit his pillow in anger, he could only hope the alternative Jeno from that world is treating Donghyuck well. He could only hope that alternative Donghyuck from _Kryptonite_ has believed Jeno when he promised he wouldn’t leave.

 

Upon waking up in a new universe, Jeno always spends hours wondering about the past one. He has questions, so many of them that eat away at his mind. He cries about the other universes sometimes too, he wishes he could be sure that Donghyuck is being held and protected in them all. Tragically, Jeno has no control of this loophole in space, it is up to fate to put him where he belongs; Jeno just goes through the motions.

 

In this universe, he’s seventeen and in an all boys school. Donghyuck comes into the classroom with a bandaid on his cheek and hooded eyes that hold thousands of secrets. Jeno watches him with interest as Donghyuck takes the empty seat next to him without a single word. Jeno isn’t sure what their relationship is in this world, considering Donghyuck hasn’t noticed him at all.

 

Jeno pulls at his uniform collar nervously and very bodly runs his fingers along the bandaid on Donghyuck’s cheek. The other boy pulls back quickly in shock, eyes widen and body bent back like he’s been burned. He concludes in this world they aren’t lovers, perhaps enemies, but not strangers.

 

“What the fuck?” Donghyuck stutters out, body still pushed back in shock and then he says it. “ _Fag,”_ His tone sounds like he finds Jeno repugnant.

 

Jeno’s stomach churns at the slur, he flinches. “Sorry, Donghyuck.” He whispers carefully, retreating his hand and placing it back onto the desk.

 

Donghyuck’s shock eyes have transformed, his eyes look hard and disgusted. Jeno concludes he never wants to come back to this universe because Donghyuck looks like he might physically hurt Jeno. He looks at him like he’s revolting, but when Jeno searches those almond eyes, he finds that Donghyuck is disgusted at himself too.

 

“ _Faggot,”_ Donghyuck calls out once more, face twisted in a sour expression as his fists clench on the table. “Turn around or I’ll beat you up.” He hisses in rage, shoulders shaking from the intensity of his words.

 

Jeno knows what his body language means, he’s known it the moment they met eyes. Donghyuck, even if he tries to act tough and send slurs his way, is closeted in this world. Donghyuck is disgusted with Jeno and himself, it’s burning at his core.

 

Jeno turns around and clenches his own jaw and fist, he hopes to never return back to this universe. He feels a familiar prickle on his nose and he holds any tears he might have. He names this universe _Odium_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In every universe, Donghyuck loves Jeno.

 

Sometimes it’s the way Jeno wishes it to be, other times the love isn’t strong enough for them to become lovers. Like in this universe, Jeno is standing at the altar with a broken smile on his lips. Donghyuck is getting married to someone else, someone who isn’t Jeno because Donghyuck could never love Jeno like he wishes for. In this universe, the love Donghyuck gives him is _platonic_.

 

The way Donghyuck looks at Renjun, the way he smiles and glows, lighting up the court with his laughter, Jeno had wished it was for him. Donghyuck looks at them differently, he looks at Jeno like a best man, a best friend. Donghyuck looks at Renjun as if he were a soulmate, the missing link, the answers to all his questions. Jeno would have thrown a fit, he would have gone completely crazy had it not been for the same look Renjun returns to Donghyuck.

 

Jeno watches them kiss after they’ve slipped the wedding rings on one another. He exhales in a shaky manner, but no one can hear him from all the claps and cries of happiness. Jeno would do anything for Donghyuck, even give him up to someone else if it ensured his happiness.

  


“When I got the invitation,” Yukhei starts in laughter, remembering the day clearly. “I was so shocked, I was like, _Renjun and Donghyuck?!”_ He laughs again, Jeno downs Jaemin’s wine class and loosens his tie because Yukhei is starting to get a bit annoying.

 

Mark nods his head, an arm thrown over Yeri’s chair. Jeno thinks they look a bit odd, but they somehow work very well together. He’s seen them all night, finishing each other’s sentences and working best with one another. “That’s true, I always thought Jaemin was going to end up marrying Donghyuck.”

 

Yeri snickers at that and Jaemin shakes his head, “Donghyuck and I just fooled around all through college,” Jaemin goes to take a sip of his wine, but Jeno has already downed it. “It was never as serious as Jeno and Renjun.”

 

Yeri makes a noise like she remembers something, there’s a nostalgic smile on her lips. “What happened to that?”

 

He doesn’t know, and he’s shocked to just find this out. He doesn’t know what this Jeno has been up to in this universe, he’s not sure how significant Renjun was to this Jeno. What he does piece together is that, this Jeno and Renjun hold no bad blood, and that this Jeno is currently Donghyuck’s best friend. It’s a weird feeling to know that this Jeno was committed to Renjun, but still somehow loyal to Donghyuck.

 

“It just didn’t work out,” Jeno answers vaguely, he’s afraid to say the wrong thing and accidently slip up. “Renjun and Donghyuck are made for each other,” He clears his throat after he’s said it, everyone agrees with soft smiles.

 

They turn their eyes away from him and stare out to the dance floor where the two grooms are slow dancing. Renjun’s got his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder and they move a bit awkwardly but comfortably. It works somehow, fear runs it’s way along Jeno’s bones at the sight. Donghyuck looks beautiful, completely happy with someone else other than him, Jeno wishes that were him.

 

He ends up stealing Yukhei’s glass of wine too, jugging it down and remembering his words to Yeri. _Renjun and Donghyuck are made for each other._ Jeno has to leave the wedding early, bidding everyone goodbye and agreeing to meet up tomorrow with them for lunch.

 

Donghyuck pouts when he has to leave and Jeno almost stays behind. “Drive home safe,” Donghyuck chides him after he’s released Jeno from a bone crushing hug.  “I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch right?”

 

Jeno smiles softly, staring at Donghyuck’s beautiful brown orbs and nodding. “Of course, everyone will be there, it’ll be like old times.”

 

Donghyuck beams at him, leaning over to press a wet kiss to Jeno’s lips. “Love you, text us when you get home.” He shoots Jeno a look and the other boy nods. The love in his eyes is nothing like Jeno wants, he sighs to himself.

 

“Come here you big guy,” Renjun smiles too, hugging him tightly and pulling away to return to his spot next to Donghyuck like he belongs there. “Thanks for coming Jeno, it really means a lot to us that one of our best friends is here with us like _this._ ”

 

 _This._ This alternative Jeno had been committed to Renjun at some point in this timeline, but he’s committed to Donghyuck. There’s a terrible pain in his heart, a sting in his eyes and an upsetting feeling in his stomach. Renjun means no harm, he’s sincere, but Jeno still wants nothing more than to curl in a ball back home and sit in sadness.

 

Still, he smiles and sends them his best look. “Where else would I be?” He jokes and they laugh before someone calls them over.

 

Jeno escapes into the fall air then, he makes sure to write a reminder in his phone to the real Jeno of the timeline to remind him about lunch with the newlyweds and his old friends. There’s still a possibility that Jeno will wake up in this universe again, but he hopes fate isn't too cruel with his feelings.

 

He sets an alarm for nine a.m. the moment he is in bed. He doesn’t document this universe because he’ll always remember the burning image of Renjun marrying Donghyuck, he’ll always replay the sound of Donghyuck crying as he calls Renjun his soulmate. He’ll remember the feeling of seeing the man he loves getting married to another man, not having a choice to change a thing because Donghyuck was glowing brighter than any sun.

 

Jeno’s eyes fall shut with exhaustion, he could only hope the next universe will be kinder to him and Donghyuck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Not all universes are filled with dark clouds and sadness, some are rapid ride alongs. Like this universe for example, Jeno comes to find, is _exciting_ . He calls this universe _Bishop_ , like the chess piece in a game.

 

While some of the past universes were mundane things, in this universe Jeno is an assassin working amongst the normal people. He has skills in combat that comes naturally to him in desperate times, he knows its fate’s way of ensuring he stays alive long enough to jump to the other universe. Still, it’s thrilling for once to give his heart a short break from reality and focus on one thing at a time.

 

“Target located,” Jisung’s voice is sharp and clear in his ear, sounds of his fingers slamming against keyboards. “Hacked into the system and the Target shouldn’t be too far.”

 

Jeno clears his throat and fixes his tuxedo, bring a hand up to sleek his hair back in place. He clenches his jaw, “Who is it again?” He questions because apparently they have been working on this Target for a month now, but Jisung never dropped a name.

 

“Her names Jiyong,” Jisung replies in an exasperated tone, almost like he’s constantly reminding Jeno of the Target.

 

“Alright, where do I go?” Jeno questions the younger boy. He assumes Jisung is younger, but earlier when Jeno had seen him, they had looked the same age and gone through the same training.

 

Jisung finally stops slamming on his keyboard, “She slipped into her hotel room and she’s waiting for you.” Jisung smirks, “Floor 10, room 34B.” The seat cracks in Jeno’s earpiece, signaling him that Jisung is leaning back and resting. “Boss wants a clean shot, no mess.”

 

Jeno, although it’s not his rightful world, knows exactly what Jisung means. It was a code word for, _kill her the moment you see her and run._ “Alright,” He responds, removing the earpiece from his ear and throwing it into a fake flower pot on the way towards the elevator.

 

Jeno already knows Jisung has inactivated the earpiece and blocked the servers from ever finding them. He pushes the button of the elevators to hit floor ten. The ride is quiet and lonely all the way to the designated floor, he follows the arrow to section B and begins his hunt for room thirty-four. Jeno makes sure the gun on the inside of his blazer is still intact before he bends down and picks the lock of the room.

 

He’s in quick, he opens the door and shuts it quietly behind himself. He can hear the shower running and Jiyong’s voice singing along to a song he doesn’t know the name of. He momentarily wonders why his boss wishes for her to be dead, but it isn’t his place. His role is to complete the task for this Jeno, and make sure no one notices his change in personality because he’s certain this Jeno is a complete badass.

 

He takes careful steps towards the bathroom, following the sound of water running and music. He can barely make it across the hotel’s living room when the balcony doors slides open and someone in all black clothing steps inside the room. Jeno halts his movement, hand lost in his blazer where he’s about to pull out his gun.

 

The person stands straight, hat on his head and hair falling over his eyes. He has a mask that covers everything below his eyes, “Jeno…” The familiar voice comes, a breathing laugh coming from the masked figure.

 

Jeno squints, watching the other boy remove the mask from his face. Jeno’s mouth goes uncharacteristically dry at the sight of Donghyuck, it’s only a moment later that he notices the latter has a knife in his hand. Jeno looks at the sharp object, the way Donghyuck is tensed and he pulls his gun out quickly. Donghyuck is much quicker than Jeno had expected him to be, he lifts a leg and kicks the gun out Jeno’s hold.

 

The gun makes a noise when it hits the floor, Jiyong doesn’t seem to suspect a thing. Before Jeno can even process anything, Donghyuck has him pinned to the ground, knife discarded to the side of Jeno’s head. When Jeno looks into his eyes, it’s evident that Donghyuck doesn’t want to hurt him. “What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Donghyuck hisses out.

 

Jeno, probably from the confidence of being a badass assassin in this universe, shrugs the best he can. “I don’t know, felt like going for a stroll and ended up here somehow.” He smiles like a fool, although he’s pinned down to the ground by his wrists.

 

Donghyuck, although his face was twisted into a glare, laughs in Jeno’s face. “And the gun?”

 

“Just exercising my rights,” He jokes, eyes disappearing into a smile the moment he hears Donghyuck’s laughter ring in his ear.

 

“Fuck, now isn’t the time to make me fall harder in love with you, Jeno.” Donghyuck gives him a sideways glare, but it’s playful and he doesn’t mean anything about it. Jeno flips them over in an instant, Donghyuck’s eyes go wide. “What happened to the sweet barista?”

 

“He’s an assassin,” Jeno answers truthfully. He runs his nose along Donghyuck’s jaw and past his lips, “Do you hate me? Are you scared--”

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, knocking their noses together and letting his eyes fall half way shut. “No,” He smiles and flips them over once again. “As long as you’re not afraid that I’m one too.”

 

Jeno names this universe _Bishop_ because it’s a game of chess with Donghyuck, he makes a move and then Donghyuck steals his _King._ Jeno grows fond of this world, especially when Donghyuck settles on Jeno’s lap and kisses him breathlessly along the polished, wooden floor. Donghyuck tastes exhilarating in _Bishop,_ Jeno never wants to leave this universe.

 

The sound of the shower shuts off and Donghyuck pulls away, lips slick and red. He smirks at Jeno, jumping up to his feet and snatching up his knife. “I’ll be back,” He reaches a hand down to help Jeno up.

 

Before he can go far, Jeno grabs his gun and calls out to his lover. “Use this, my boss wanted something clean and quick.” He tosses the gun to Donghyuck, going over to sit on the couch and wait.

 

Donghyuck smiles and pockets his knife, “Sit tight.” He winks and Jeno concludes _Bishop_ is one of his favorite fucking universes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a universe where Jeno and Donghyuck are together for once, but they don’t match at all. Everything turns into an argument, every factor turns into a fight. It begins to take a toll on the both of them, they’re only confused nineteen year olds in college. Jeno knows what he wants, it’s always been Donghyuck, but he doesn’t know what _this_ Jeno needs.

 

“So now I can’t have friends?!” Donghyuck shouts at Jeno, his face twisted in rage and disbelief.

 

Jeno shoots him a look, “I didn’t fucking say that, Donghyuck!” Jeno had wanted it to come out nicer, but he’s been living in this universe for a whole fucking three weeks now and it’s beginning to drive him insane.

 

“Yes you fucking did,” Donghyuck stubbornly hisses. “You kicked Jaemin out, all we were doing was studying for a psych test! You’re so overbearing--”

 

“Overbearing?!” Jeno repeats, finally standing from the bed of Donghyuck’s room. “I always put you first, Donghyuck! You _never_ consider me!”

 

“Are you calling me _selfish?_ ” Donghyuck snaps, teeth clenched. “Do you think I don’t care about you, Jeno?!”

 

“No, I didn’t say that!” Jeno lets out an aggravated noise. “You always do that shit, you put words in my mouth and--”

 

Donghyuck scoffs, “I can’t believe you’re acting like the victim when you literally kicked Jaemin, one of our friends, out of _my_ room.”

 

It was true, three weeks in this universe was beginning to drive Jeno a bit insecure. He and Donghyuck fight religiously in this universe, they argue for the littlest of things. At first Jeno had let the arguments go when he had awoken in this universe, but soon it had become too real too fast for him to let go. Their constant arguments had put a strain on their relationship, and with finals coming up, Jeno had so much pent up anger.

 

It didn’t help that in this universe, Jaemin was utterly in love with Donghyuck. Jeno had picked up on it the first day he was here. They shared an apartment anyway, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck. It wasn’t hard to pick up on people’s habits and body language, the way Jaemin looked at Donghyuck was evidently the same way Jeno did.

 

Jaemin and Donghyuck were close, Jeno was scared of it. “He’s _in love_ with you, Donghyuck.” Jeno stammers out and that instantly makes Donghyuck’s jaw clench.

 

“I _know_ he is,” Donghyuck hisses out. “The fact that you can’t even trust me,” Donghyuck scoffs in disbelief.

 

Jeno sucks in a sharp breath, “I can’t do this with you, Donghyuck.” He finally cracks, sitting back down on the edge of Donghyuck’s bed and staring at him with sorrow in his eyes. “I keep revolving every single universe around your actions, I never choose for myself.”

 

Donghyuck stares at Jeno for a long time, “I never asked you to drop everything and follow me, Jeno.”

 

“I know,” Jeno sighs, “I don’t want to fight with you.”

 

“Neither do I,” Donghyuck replies sadly, only now realizing just how toxic their relationship has become. “This isn’t healthy Jeno. You feeling insecure, me blowing up, this isn’t how people who are in love should treat each other.” He smiles a bit brokenly, Jeno knows he’s wearing the same look.

 

For once in a universe, Jeno decides what’s best for _him_. “We should break up,” He clenches his jaw and holds back any tears. “I’ll always fucking love you, Donghyuck, but this universe isn’t made for you and I to be together.”

 

In every universe, Donghyuck loves Jeno somehow. In this universe, it’s nostalgic love. Jeno comes to find that Donghyuck was in love with the idea of _them_ , it brutally ate them both alive in the end. They had worked so well together at first, but sometimes the beginnings of puppy love wasn’t enough to last them a lifetime.

 

This Donghyuck will always love Jeno. He loves him enough to know that this is what is best for Jeno and him. Jeno thinks this is enough for them. Their nostalgic love is better off being a memory rather than a present. It is better for Jeno and Donghyuck to co exist in a universe as solos rather than a pair, it was healthier that way.

 

“Friends?” Donghyuck asks, hope laced in his eyes and a hand stuck out for Jeno to shake.

 

He stares at his ex lover’s hand and tries his best to smile. “Friends,” He says.

 

 

* * *

  


The next one, he names _Sirius._

 

Donghyuck is a star in this one, he’s the brightest one Jeno has ever seen on stage. He’s a solo artist and he’s already got so many fans and attention. Jeno is his bodyguard in this universe, and he’s thankful fate has allowed him to be close to Donghyuck once more.

 

Donghyuck takes the tea from the woman’s hands, sitting on the chair across from Jeno as he gets his makeup done. Jeno watches him like he always does, a routine that has developed in the past days that he’s been stuck in _Sirius._ It’s been five days, Donghyuck has made no advances towards him, but Jeno finds that it’s okay. He prefers to watch Donghyuck shine in this universe, he sits back and watches the star grow and glow.

 

When the woman is done with Donghyuck’s makeup, the other boy turns to look at Jeno with serene eyes. He trusts Jeno so much in this universe, it makes his heart flutter each time Donghyuck looks at him like that.

 

This world is the most complicated, Jeno has been stuck here for five days and he feels as if he’s walking on eggshells. Perhaps it might be because the camera is always on Donghyuck or the audience is always listening, but this world is far more subtle. For instance, Donghyuck lays light touches on his biceps when he passes him, he gazes at Jeno and holds eye contact for a while at times until he shouldn’t anymore. Donghyuck keeps him close, much more than his other two bodyguards, to the point where the other two have started to squint their eyes suspiciously at them.

 

Nothing happens and Jeno can piece that nothing has ever happened in this universe. Donghyuck has his reputation, his family, his fans, his fame to think about. Jeno only decides to sit back and watch from a distance, too afraid to touch the burning star and cause an explosion. Still, that doesn’t take away from Donghyuck’s _want_ for Jeno, and Jeno knows the feeling far too well.

 

On the seventh day that Jeno has been stuck in _Sirius,_ Donghyuck kisses him backstage after his concert has ended. The crowd is still cheering, screaming for him to come back on and sing one more song, but Donghyuck can’t fathom the yelling. He is trapped in Jeno’s hold, mouth flung open and head tilted to the side.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Donghyuck breathes into Jeno’s open mouth, swiping his tongue along his bodyguards and clamping his eyes painfully shut. “Do you know--” He grabs for Jeno’s shirt and twists it in his hold as he pulls away from the kiss. “--how much I wished for _you_ to make the first move.”

 

Jeno smiles, pearly whites shining and eyes gone. “I wanted to make sure you were okay with this.” Jeno replies sincerely, finding Donghyuck’s hand to grip it in his own. “ _Here,_ I’m suppose to protect you.” In this universe, that was Jeno’s job, to ensure Donghyuck’s safety.

 

Donghyuck sighs, steps closer and places gentle hands on Jeno’s sharp jaw. “You don’t have to always protect me,” He smiles softly and leans forward to peck Jeno’s lips once more. “You can make the first move sometimes too, don’t let me stand in the way of what you want.”

 

Jeno likes to think this is fate’s way of telling him to stop toeing around in every universe. Fate wants him to take charge, make the most of each universe until he’s found his own solid one. Jeno swallows hard at the advice before kissing Donghyuck slightly more passionately than the first kiss they shared. Donghyuck breathes out in relief and Jeno inhales it for it is his to keep.

  
  
  
  


That night, Jeno slips into bed with Donghyuck and they curl up against each other. Jeno’s front is pressed to Donghyuck’s back as the boy hums one of his own songs to Jeno. “I wrote that song about you, by the way.” Donghyuck cranes his neck back to find Jeno’s eyes.

 

Jeno smiles fondly at him, arms tightening around his waist as he leans down to press a kiss to Donghyuck’s neck. “Did you?” He wonders, remembering just how well Donghyuck had sang that song in the concert like his heart was on the line.

 

“Did you see me perform it?” Donghyuck questions instead, and Jeno hums on his skin. It sends vibrations through Donghyuck and the other boy laughs lightly, settling down comfortably as Jeno paints a bruise on his neck. “Did you enjoy the concert?”

 

“Of course,” Jeno removes his lips from his neck and instead peppers kisses along Donghyuck’s cheek and ear. “You sing so pretty, Donghyuck.”

 

Donghyuck smiles, a blush creeping on his cheeks. “I perform for you.” He whispers sincerely and Jeno halts his feather-like kisses.

 

“For me?” Jeno whispers back in his ear.

 

Donghyuck nods his head, pushing back into Jeno’s hold and covering his hands over Jeno’s. “I have a new song I wanna sing for you.”

 

Jeno nods his head and Donghyuck slips out of his arms with a bit of relunctantness on both ends. Donghyuck finds his guitar quickly, he pulls up a chair and sits down facing his lover. Jeno props up an elbow, and rests the side of his head on it, laying down and staring at Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck strums the guitar, and Jeno falls harder in love. Donghyuck’s velvet voice follows, Jeno loses his mind. Donghyuck looks up mid chorus to catch his eyes and Jeno springs up quickly, slamming his lips with Donghyuck’s and shutting his eyes tight.

 

They kiss for what seems like ages until Jeno has to pull away to breath. Donghyuck’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glazed, “I love you.” Jeno speaks first, and it’s the first universe where Jeno has ever said those words to Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck smiles, a bright beautiful smile and closes the gap between them once more. _Sirius._

 

 

* * *

  


When Jeno walks into class, the girls gives his sideways glances to let him know they’re checking him out. The boys square their shoulders, but not a single one of them dares to challenge him. Jeno concludes that in this universe, he’s got an infamous reputation around the school. He’s not quite sure what it’s for or why, but he likes the curious looks people give him and the question mark that hangs around his head. When he woke up, he had discovered about eight ear piercing in his right ear and tattoos scattered along his left arm. This Jeno is a bit of a rebel, an unpredictable force at full motion.

 

Jeno can barely make it down the isle of desks when his homeroom teacher stops him, a curt tilt of his lips. “Jeno,” Mr. Kim Doyoung says in a tight tone, “Where is your uniform?” He almost breaks the clipboard in his hands in half.

 

Jeno looks down at his body and finds that he’s in all black clothing, a denim jacket thrown over his shoulders. He squints and looks back up at Doyoung, “We have a uniform?” It’s a genuine question, but his classmates laugh at what they presume is a joke.

 

“Fine, take off the jacket.” Doyoung purses his lips.

 

Jeno does as he’s told and then his inked left arm is exposed, his classmates start a riot. “Don’t think that’s a great idea, sorry teach.” Jeno sends him a look to show him he really doesn’t mean it before slipping his denim jacket back on.

 

Doyoung slams the clipboard down on the desk, “Detention for the rest of the week,” He jeers at Jeno in anger.

 

Jeno only shrugs, he couldn’t find a uniform in the morning when he woke up. He had just slipped on anything he found in his closet. He assumes, this Jeno is a bit of a bad boy or for better words, a delinquent of some sort. Jeno only takes his seat without much of a complaint, that seems to anger _mister_ Kim Doyoung even more.

 

When Doyoung starts his lecture, Jeno just sits in silence and stares out the window of the classroom. He’s got candy stashed inside his desk, so he pops a lollipop in his mouth and watches the kids in gym run laps outside. Doyoung calls him out again, telling him to grab his spiral out and take notes. Jeno literally reaches inside his desk again and gathers everything that is inside, dropping wrappers of candy and gum all over the floor to show Doyoung that “ _I literally don’t have anything in my desk.”_  The kids in his homeroom laugh again, successfully pissing Doyoung off.

 

By the end of the class, Jeno scored himself another week in detention.

  
  
  


He walks inside the detention room, spotting Donghyuck sitting in a desk with his head in his hands and earbuds in his ears. Jeno walks up to him and slams his hands on the other boy’s desk, bending down until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Donghyuck pulls away the earbuds from his ears, chewing his gum obnoxiously in his mouth as he stares at Jeno with a bored look. He doesn’t flinch at the sudden proximity, Jeno assumes that they’ve been this close before in this universe. He wonders just _how close_ the other Jeno has been with this Donghyuck, he smirks at the thought.

 

“What?” Donghyuck’s eyes flutter around Jeno’s face. “I don’t see any cuts or bruises, I assume you didn’t pick a random fight this time.”

 

“Why would I pick a random fight?” Jeno squints his eyes at him, still having his hands propped on the desk and leaning.

 

Donghyuck shrugs, “I don’t know man, maybe you’ve got a shitty life and you only know how to release your anger physically.” He’s blunt, and he seems to sound like he’s reciting something from a script.

 

Perhaps it’s an inside joke these two have in this universe, Jeno laughs. “I know how to handle my emotions, thanks for the input.” He stands up straight the same time Donghyuck leans back into the chair with his arms crossed.

 

“Caught you selling dope… _again?_ ” Donghyuck questions, a brow raised and Jeno snickers.

 

So this Jeno really is a delinquent, he wonders about all the crazy shit this Jeno has done in the past. “Today wasn’t as exciting.” Jeno tells him, a shrug on his shoulders.

 

“Did you crash your motorcycle into the statue like you said you would?” Donghyuck’s eyes widen, _“Fuuuck_ , did I miss the big catastrophe.”

 

Alright, this Jeno does have a reputation, he kinda likes the edge of it. “Something super fucking lame,” Jeno tells him, taking a step back.

 

Donghyuck catches full sight of his regular clothing and he laughs, “You’re right, that’s lame shit.” He sets his phone and earbuds on the table, “How long did Kim give you?”

 

“The rest of the week and the next because I refused to participate in the lecture.” He leaves out the part where he literally did not know what the other Jeno left his spiral at.

 

Donghyuck hums like he’s proud, “Guess we’ll be jail cell buddies for the next week too.”

 

“What did you do?” Jeno raises a brow, finally taking a seat in the desk besides Donghyuck’s.

 

“Put a thumbtack on Mr. Seo’s seat,” Donghyuck laughs at the thought of it. “He didn’t quite like the surprise.”

 

Jeno snorts, leaning back in the chair, placing his right arm flat on the desk. Donghyuck grabs his arm and finds his hand, knotting their pinkies together between their desks. Their hands hang low between the isle, Jeno pushes his seat back and leans over to kiss Donghyuck’s jaw. Donghyuck tilts his head and allows Jeno to presses a couple more kisses on his neck, jaw and behind his ear before they both settle back in their seats.

 

“When are you crashing your motorcycle into the statue of principal Moon?” Donghyuck asks, a tilt on his lips from the kiss.

 

Jeno pretends to think, “Mmh, Imma do it tomorrow.” He’ll probably get expelled, but he’s allowed himself to live a little and be reckless in this world.

 

“You’re going to get expelled,” Donghyuck replies, excitement in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

 

Jeno hums, “Will you be there to send me off?” He questions, turning over to look at his lover and tilting his head expectedly.

 

This Donghyuck, from what he learns, is incredibly _whipped_ for this Jeno. “Who do you think is gonna pull the fire alarm so everyone can run out and see?” Donghyuck raises a brow, “Ride or Die, remember?”

 

Jeno stares at him for the longest moment, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Ride or Die, huh?” Donghyuck chuckles at him.

 

For the rest of detention, Jeno kisses him at random times and Donghyuck swings their knotted pinkies between their desks. Jungwoo, the detention supervisor, comes in and shoots them an unimpressed look upon seeing the same two kids in detention once again. He tells them to stop holding hands and start doing something productive like their homework. Jeno only flips him off and continues to let Donghyuck swing their hands back and forth between their desks. Jungwoo gives up far too quickly for Jeno not to notice that this is a routine already, that he and Donghyuck are an unstoppable force in this universe.

 

This Jeno and this Donghyuck are completely reckless, he calls this one _Paradox._

 

* * *

  


“Hey there, Jisung…” Jeno approaches the chaotic child, “What you did to your classmate, Chenle, was not nice.” Jeno pouts at the four year old to demonstrate just how _bad_ it is to shove glue in the other kid’s mouth.

 

Jisung, only four years old in this universe, shakes his head harshly. “Chenle was... “ His eyes water suddenly, Jeno’s own eyes turn wide in shock at the sudden mood swings. “Chenle… he... “ Jisung rubs his eyes furiously, “...family.”

 

It clicks in Jeno’s head then, he had heard the gossip from the PTA mothers that Jisung’s parents had just gotten a divorce. Jeno is certain Chenle, the loud child in his classroom, didn’t mean to cause any harm to his best friend, Jisung. Chenle was quite fond of Jisung really, Jeno knows the concept of divorce was a hard thing to explain to children of their age.

 

Chenle had two loving fathers, Yukhei and Renjun. When Jisung had calmed down and explained, Jeno found out that Chenle wasn’t trying to make Jisung feel bad at all. In fact, Chenle was only sharing with Jisung that he can just “ _get two dads and it will be okay!”_ Jisung, still shaken up from the sudden shift the divorce caused in his life, had taken great offence and shoved glue into Chenle’s mouth.

  
  
  
  


“Sorry for the trouble today,” Yukhei winced as he held Chenle up in his bulky arms after slipping on his mittens and beanie. “He’s a bit blunt, he didn’t mean to make Jisung feel bad.” Yukhei nudges at his son, “Right, Lele?”

 

Chenle nods his head, staring down at Jisung. “Sorry ‘sung, daddy said I made you cry…’m sorry.” His own lip wobbles and Yukhei quickly tickles him to lighten up his mood.

 

Jeno, who was holding Jisung’s hand, nudges the boy’s shoe. “I don’t think you were nice either, right Jisung?”

 

Jisung, the fragile but stubborn boy, only purses his lips and looks away from Chenle. “Sorry, Lele.” He speaks quietly and Yukhei laughs wholeheartedly at the sight.

 

“Renjun wanted to know if you would still go to Chenle’s fifth birthday party this weekend?” Yukhei asks and Jeno knows that Chenle’s birthday has already passed, but Yukhei and Renjun still wanted to throw their son a big party. “He really wants you to make your famous fruit salad.”

 

Jeno feels oddly warm inside at the sight of Yukhei’s expected wide eyes and Chenle’s waiting ones. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” He smiles, eyes turning to crescent moons. “With my fruit salad,” He adds.

 

“Awesome,” Yukhei balls his hands in a fist of triumph, Chenle copies his dad. “Mark and Jaemin will be there with their kid too, but don’t feel like you’re at work.” Yukhei quickly replies and Jeno laughs, shaking his head.

 

After a bit of small talk, Yukhei leaves with Chenle and Jisung is the last child to be picked up by his parents. Yesterday a woman named Gowon had picked Jisung up. Jeno had only identified her a _mom_ from the squeals of excitement Jisung let out. Jeno remains in his classroom, eyes darting towards the clock when he begins to feel nerves build up.

 

Jeno hears Jisung make _vroooom_ sounds as he plays with the toy cars, but he blocks everything out when his eyes land on the flush figure at the door. “Sorry Mr. Lee, traffic was a mess and Gowon was busy—“ Donghyuck, not a day over twenty-four, smiles at his son. “Hi, baby, did you miss me?”

 

Jisung springs up quickly and runs into Donghyuck’s arms, “ _Daddy!_ ” He screams in a high pitched tone, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s leg.

 

Jeno watches the sight, he licks his dry lips as his heart hammers. The sight of Donghyuck, a young father, makes Jeno want to grow old with him. “Heard from Gowon he had a bit of… a bad day.” Donghyuck runs fingers through his wild hair.

 

Jeno thinks he looks so incredibly beautiful in that long black coat, hair flying, eyes glazed and tips of his ears red from the cold. “He and Chenle had a bit of a misunderstanding, Chenle is okay.”

 

Donghyuck sighs in relief, worry finally dissolving in his beautiful brown eyes. “Thank god, Gowon told me Jisung had shoved the glue—“ He pauses and looks down at his son, “—by the way, don’t think you’re off the hook, Jisung. You shouldn’t be doing stuff like that.”

 

Jisung pouts, shoving his face into Donghyuck’s jeans so he can hide away from scolding. “He’s just… struggling a little.” Donghyuck looks up and shoots Jeno a pair of apologetic eyes.

 

Jeno shakes his head, walking a bit closer until there’s a good three feet between them. “No, don’t worry about it.” He collects his thought, “How are you? How are you feeling?”

 

Donghyuck looks surprised at the questions. Being a parent meant putting your child before you, Jeno is certain that Donghyuck didn’t give himself time to stop and think for himself. “I’m… I’m happy.” Donghyuck replies honestly, pushing the hair out of Jisung’s forehead and to the side. His eyes remain locked with Jeno, “Gowon and I were really young back then, this is just how it worked out but it’s okay.”

 

Jeno nods his head and courageously places a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder for comfort. “You’ve got my support,” He lets his hand slide down Donghyuck’s arm before dropping back to his side. “You’re doing an amazing job, Donghyuck.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes flicker, Jeno sees the green light in them. If he wasn’t so sure in the beginning what they were in this universe, just from looking at the sudden change in Donghyuck’s eyes, Jeno knows now. This universe is the beginning of a blossoming love, a promising future. Jeno’s heart grows far larger in his chest than he would have wanted, but he can see the promises in Donghyuck’s eyes. He can see Jisung growing up with not one but eventually _two_ fathers.

 

“I’ll see you at Chenle’s birthday party?” Donghyuck questions, eyelashes fluttering expectantly and nervously.

 

Jeno nods his head, a bright smile on his lips. “Of course, I’ll see you then.”

  
  
  
  


Jeno is walking back and forth in his classroom as his brain works millions of questions per minute. He bites the inside of his cheek when he remembers in _Sirius_ that Donghyuck basically told him to make decisions for himself and no one else. So, Jeno knows exactly what he’s doing when he rushes out of his classroom and towards the freezing cold.

 

He’s clad in nothing but his sweater, rushing towards the parking lot where he catches sight of Donghyuck fasten Jisung’s car seat belt before shutting the door. “Hey Donghyuck!” Jeno yells out.

 

It’s freezing, the cold is beginning to bite at the tip of his nose, ears and fingers. Jeno stills has the smile of a fool on his lips when Donghyuck turns over to look at him, “Jeno? You’re going to get sick!”

 

Jeno takes confident steps forward until he’s reached the other boy, “It’s okay because I need to--” He leans forward abruptly and smashes their lips together.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes are wide in shock when Jeno shuts his own. Jeno remains firm, presses his lips a bit harder to Donghyuck’s until he’s certain the other male has lost himself in the kiss too. This kiss is like fireworks, it’s bright and promising. Jeno feels like he could tell prophecies on Donghyuck’s lips, this kiss is a conclusion. There’s no point for fate to try and stop them in this universe, Jeno was meant to kiss Donghyuck on this cool day in fall.

 

Jeno pulls away at the exact moment the skies begin to drop tiny flakes of ice. A flake drops on the tip of Donghyuck’s nose, Jeno brushes it off lightly with a gummy smile. “You should go, it’s cold.” When the words leave Donghyuck’s mouth, Jeno begins to shiver.

 

Although he’s cold, Jeno reaches up to pull Donghyuck’s beanie further down to cover his red ears. “Yeah.” Jeno agrees with a smile that matches Donghyuck’s. “Can we get coffee sometime?”

 

Donghyuck beams brighter, “Of course we can, Jeno.” He leans in and places a sweet kiss on the teacher’s lips. “I would love that.”

 

This universe is named _Autumn._ It’s in this universe that Jeno realizes he’ll always be promised to Donghyuck, fate will find him a way.

 

 

* * *

  


Jeno still travels through universes when he sleeps, waking up in the same universe or in a completely different one is never up to him. There are times when he’s in a universe for one day, one week, one month, but never one whole year. The longest he’s ever been stuck in a universe, he was there for one whole month. His mission in that universe was to simply find Donghyuck in the time frame he was given.

 

In that universe, Jeno was a struggling artist that lived alone in a beat down apartment. He essentially named that universe, _Void,_ it was the loneliest universe he’s ever struggled in. The worst part--or perhaps the best--on the last day of _Void,_ Jeno found Donghyuck. The other boy had walked into the convenience store Jeno had begun working in. Their eyes met, instantly the world seemed to click and fall into place, he was meant to find this Donghyuck for this Jeno.

 

There are also days where Jeno wakes up in bad universes, ones where Donghyuck hates him, ones where Donghyuck doesn’t want to even be near him. Those hardly last long, and Jeno is thankful for the short lived pained he has suffered in those universes.

 

Fate begins to get restless and a bit confused, Jeno first notices it when he wakes up in _Kryptonite_ once again. He picks up where the old Jeno left off and tries to heal Donghyuck, promising him that they’ll be okay and that Jeno will never leave him. Donghyuck kisses him breathlessly in _Kryptonite,_ Jeno will miss the needy kisses he gives for the sake of feeling secure once more. Jeno would give up everything in _Kryptonite._

 

 _Bishop_ comes again, and it’s just as thrilling as when Jeno left it. He comes back to find that he and Donghyuck are being hunted, they’re on the wanted list and assassins from both their respective companies are trying to murder them. Yet when there are guns at their backs, Jeno still bruises his fingers in Donghyuck’s skin _._ He finds that he can’t give a fucking shit, not when Donghyuck kisses with his mouth open like he means to drive Jeno obsessed. They’re meant to run and hide, to kiss each other with so much passion and recklessness, the game is there. Jeno is the _Bishop_ and Donghyuck has always been the _King._

 

He never returns to _Sirius, Autumn or Paradox,_ but he does return to _Odium_ one morning. Donghyuck still sneers at him like he’s repulsive, Jeno was weak back then. He had never wanted to come back to _Odium,_ but he’s here and he’s not sure if he’ll ever be back again, so he clenches his fist.

 

In _Odium,_ Jeno grows some balls for once and roughly clenches his fist along the collar of Donghyuck’s shirt. “I’m a _what?!”_ Jeno bares his teeth at Donghyuck, furious tears in his eyes.

 

Donghyuck stares at him like he’s gone mad. “You heard me--”

 

“Say it again, Donghyuck.” Jeno won’t back down this time, he won’t let Donghyuck win in this universe because this is _his_ universe. This is the universe where past Jeno will understand that it’s okay to be gay, it’s okay to be confused.

 

Donghyuck gulps loudly, veins on his neck popping out because he’s frightened. “You’re a…” Donghyuck’s own eyes water, Jeno will make it okay for them to be themselves in this universe.

 

Jeno can practically hear Donghyuck’s heartbeat loudly in his ear, they’re both only just confused boys. For the first time in any universe, Jeno makes Donghyuck cry in _Odium._ He needed it to happen, Jeno needed him to start realizing his wrongs. Whether Donghyuck was also gay or just an asshole in _Odium,_ Jeno will never know because the next morning he’s in another new universe.

 

 

* * *

  
  


When Jeno wakes up, there’s something oddly familiar about this universe. His eyes peel open and he rubs at them, ridding himself from sleep and staring up at a bed on top of him. A bunk bed. Jeno wonders who is sleeping on top of it.

 

He sits up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing. He stretches and notices there’s another bunk bed across the room, he squints to get a better look at the bodies. Chenle is sleeping on the bunk bed on top and Jisung is cuddled with a plushie on the bunk bed in the bottom. Jeno tilts his head and turns over to look at his top bunk bed, catching sight of Renjun deep asleep.

 

Jaemin walks in the room then, a smile on his lips. “Oh you’re awake already, Mark and Donghyuck are already on their way to the studio.”

 

Jeno furrows his brows at Jaemin, “The studio?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaemin replies, going over to Jisung’s bed and bending down to shake him gently awake. “Time to wake up my cute _baby.”_ Jaemin coos and Jeno feels something familiar strike in him.

 

“What year is it?” He asks, staring around the room to where a calendar might be at. There’s one on the wall, an EXO calendar that Jisung had put up, Jeno remembers it all.

 

_2018._

 

“Are you feeling good, Jeno?” Jaemin questions, brows furrowing in worry and walks over to press a hand to Jeno’s forehead. “Did you hit your head in your sleep?”

 

“No,” Jeno grumbles, removing Jaemin’s hand and walking over to pick his clothes up. “Shouldn’t we wake them?”

 

Jaemin’s expression changes quickly and he’s back to being determined, turning over to smack Chenle’s butt lightly so he can wake up. “Oh yeah, Kun’s making us some breakfast!”

  
  
  
  


Turns out, they’re recording their newest song for an NCT Dream comeback. It’s almost amazing how Jeno remembers the beat and words perfectly, never missing a step.

 

It happens a lot in this universe, Jeno remembers things he would never recall in the other worlds he was in. Some days he wakes up to the memory of his mother’s cooking or the feeling of his cats fur tickling his nose while he slept. He’s not sure where exactly these memories of childhood come from, but he collects them in the back of his mind regardless. This universe is special, kind of like he was always supposed to have been in this world.

 

The producer taps the glass to bring him back to reality. He compliments Jeno on his rap once again when he steps out of the recording booth. Mark is sitting there with a smile on his face and hand held up high for Jeno to high-five. He’s proud of him, Jeno can see it in Mark’s eyes. Then he’s calling out sweetly for Jaemin to hop into the studio to record once more.

 

Jeno, on his way out of the studio room, catches Donghyuck on his way in. Donghyuck smiles at him and teases him about how his recording session went, Jeno laughs and tells him it was fine. Donghyuck beams and then Mark is calling him to come in and prepare his voice for the producer.

 

Jeno watches him go with a smile on his lips.

  
  
  
  


There’s only one week for the comeback when Jeno realizes, he’s been in this universe for exactly two and a half months already. He’s constantly caught between doing vlives with the Dream members, performing at festivals and Osaka with all the members or doing his MC gig. It hadn’t occurred to him this universe perhaps might be the _one_ for him to stay in permanently.

 

Jeno is out of breath, sitting down on the floor of the practice room and lifting his shirt to wipe at the sweat on his forehead. “Water?” Someone asks, Jeno knows that voice so well.

 

He removes his shirt from his face and stares at the thin fingers wrapped around the water bottle. Jeno looks up and meets the same playful brown eyes he’s always watched. “Thank you mister _Donghyuck_.”

 

“Oi, it’s _Haechan._ ” Donghyuck jokes, sitting down next to Jeno and pressing their backs against the cool mirrors behind them.

 

Their arms brush lightly besides one another and it’s sticky because of the sweat, but neither of them move. “Only Haechan when the cameras are rolling.” Jeno twists the cap of the bottle and takes a sip, “There are no cameras now.”

 

“Nope,” Donghyuck agrees, snatching the bottle from Jeno’s lips and taking a sip with a smile.

 

Next week will be their October comeback as NCT Dream, Jeno’s heart slams in his chest from excitement. Chenle and Jisung won’t stop yelling excitedly to be on stage again, Jaemin keeps gushing about czennies, everyone let’s him. Renjun sticks to Mark a lot, helping him when he can and playing the part as second oldest when things get a bit too much for Mark to handle alone. Jeno works hard, he brings in the best positivity for the team to leech on.

 

Donghyuck brings the thunder, the splash of color and the laughter. Sometimes they all argue, and sometimes one of them ends up getting hurt in the process. Jeno still thinks this is the best it could ever be, surrounded by all his members and preparing to perform in front of their fans.

 

Donghyuck smiles, leaning his head innocently on Jeno’s broad shoulder. He laughs and points at where Jisung is popping yet again to some classical song that Chenle has plugged into the speaker while Jaemin records. Jeno smiles dumbly too at the sight of his friends, it’s like he’s always belonged here.

  
  
  
  


Jeno has a pen in his hand, he’s writing quickly with determination. All six of the Dream members are waiting for him in the living room to watch a movie together. When Jeno is finally done, he sets the pen down and stares hard at the lines of the pages. He imprints the words in his memory before deciding to close the journal in his hands once and for all. He opens his drawer and stuffs the journal below all his things, something in the universe tells him he’ll never have to document anything anymore.

 

Jeno names this universe _Serendipitous_ , everything about this universe is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this kinda concludes my expedition of writing all my fave romantic hyuck ships (?) i've literally written them all now h u h
> 
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lustsick) ♡ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Iustsick)


End file.
